YOUR HEAVEN
by HIkariKawaiiChan
Summary: Hinata hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke tertarik padanya... bad summary.. Special for SHDL RnR please


**Disclaimer: Naruto minjem di masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**YOUR HEAVEN murni punya Hikari (^/^)V**

**Gendre: romance/hurt/comfort(tidak yakin)**

**Rated: just K+**

**Pairing: only Sasuhina/ by the way fic ini special buat event SHDL..**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo,dll. Fic ini saya buat untuk sekedar hiburan, no flame(author lagi galau+_+)**

**Happy reading :"D**

**Bowm…**

Di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian kota Tokyo malam hari, tepatnya di sepanjang trotoar yang di tumbuhi pepohonan rindang dengan lampu beraneka warna, di sudut taman duduk seorang gadis bermantel tebal serta dengan sebuah shal biru tua yang membalut sepanjang lehernya.

Setelah puas menyaksikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya, gadis indigo itu mengambil sebuah _guitar bag_ di sampingnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengeluarkan isi dari tas berbahan kulit tersebut dan meletakkan gitar yang di perolehnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 10 di pangkuannya.

Selesai menentukan nada yang di inginkan, perlahan jemari lentiknya mulai memetik senar gitarnya sembari melantunkan lirik lagu dengan suara lirih.

…

Loving you..

It's easy because you beautiful,

Making love with you..

It's only I want to do..

Loving you,

Is more than just a dream come true,

And everything that I do,

It out of loving you..

…

Hinata Hyuuga, nama gadis itu menghela nafas. Bibirnya menggumam tak jelas menimbulkan asap tipis keluar dari penafasannya.

"Lagumu bagus."

"E-eh.." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, tubuhnya condong kebelakang di karenakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada tepat di sebelahnya dengan duduk jongkok di jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Suaramu lumayan, tapi kenapa kau terlihat tak senang?" tanya orang itu seolah tak tahu atau memang tak perduli jika Hinata merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

"A-aku.."

"Kau penyanyi jalanan?" selanya tiba-tiba.

"Bukan."

"Lalu kenapa bernyanyi di sini?"

"Ano.." apakah diharuskan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan orang yang bahkan tak di kenalnya? "A-anda ini.. siapa?" balik tanya Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya sebelunya, lelaki itu hanya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hinata, kemudian menegakkan punggungnya dan setelah itu kembali menatap lavender pucat yang tampak kebingungan di sebelahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, di perhatikannya penampilan lelaki yang mengaku bernama Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Pria itu hanya mengenakan piyama rumah sakit(sepertinya) yang di lapisi mantel putih, kaki pucatnya polos tanpa alas kaki. Di cuaca dingin seperti ini tak mengenakan alas kaki pasti bisa kena _hyportemia_, dan orang ini bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja?

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Eh," pipi Hinata merona, dan jika ia tak salah lihat ada senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibir Sasuke.

Hening.

"G-gomen.. a-apa kakimu ti-tidak dingin?"

Sasuke menengok kearahnya lalu mengangkat bahu "Sedikit." Ujarnya santai dan kembali memandangi jalanan, keduanya duduk dalam diam menyaksikan apapun yang melintasi mereka. Sesekali gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat keberadaan Sasuke saling berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan tak jelas atau sekedar mencari perhatian.

Jarang sekali ada pria tampan sekelas aktor-aktor hollywood muncul di hadapanmu kan?

Hinata yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa terus saja memeluk gitarnya gugup, ia ingin kembali bernyanyi namun keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Maka, hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalah… kabur.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hinata kembali berjengit, tadinya ia berfikir jika laki-laki berambut aneh ini tak menghiraukannya lagi jadi ia bisa pergi dengan mudah, tapi saat ia berdiri, orang ini malah kembali bertanya padanya.

"A-aku harus pu-pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aaa… eto, a-aku hanya ha-harus m-me-melakukannya." Hinata tak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa begitu gugup di dekat orang ini.

"Baiklah." Sasuke kemudian berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel "Sebaiknya memang begitu, disini mulai dingin." katanya semakin merapatkan mantelnya, sedang Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu.

…

…

…

…

Cinta bukanlah hal baru bagiku,

Tapi kenapa pertemuan kita membuatku merasa jika aku mengalami cinta pertama?

Aku merasa nyaman namun terancam di saat yang sama,

Aku bebas tapi hatiku seolah telah terperangkap rantai transparan yang kau genggam dengan erat

Kau… aneh, tapi kenapa aku membiarkanmu berada di sisiku?

…

…

…

Hinata menghela nafas berkali-kali, wajah pucatnya berhias rona merah muda alami berkat rasa panas yang menjalar di sekitar wajahnya. Malu, adalah kata pertama yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Kesal, menjadi kata berikutnya setelah apa yang di harapkannya justru berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya.

Maksudnya, Hinata ingin segera pulang dengan berjalan kaki menuju halte bus untuk selanjutnya duduk di kursi penumpang dengan nyaman. Namun harapannya pupus sudah saat Sasuke lagi-lagi bersamanya, berjalan di belakangnya dan terus mengekorinya mirip anak kucing yang baru saja menemukan tuan barunya.

Hinata menggeram pelan, bukan kebiasaannya namun ia merasa begitu ingin melakukannya akibat kesal.Hinata berbalik cepat hingga wajah keduanya nyaris bertemu, "Kenapa kau t-terus mengikutiku?!" ujar Hinata setengah berteriak, tapi justru suaranya semakin mencicit setiap tatapan intens Sasuke seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Aku hanya harus melakukannya." Ujar Sasuke datar mengulang ucapan Hinata barusan dengan ekspresi innocent.

_What the.._

Hinata membuka mulutnya hampir menyuarakan pendapatnya kembali, namun beberapa orang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka sudah menyela terlebih dahulu dengan memanggil nama Sasuke berkali-kali sambil berjalan cepat menuju arah keduanya.

"Sasuke-sama…"

Segerombolan orang yang Hinata pikir anggota FBI menghampiri mereka dengan mimik wajah sangar_lagi-lagi menurut Hinata_, dengan jas hitam, kacamata hitam dan eartphone mini di salah satu telinga mereka. Masih dalam modus lemot, gadis polos yang mulai terlihat panik itu berlindung di belakang Sasuke tanpa di sadarinya.

Sedangkan Uchiha muda yang masih setia berdiri di depan Hinata hanya mendecih malas, wajah pucatnya terlihat semakin memucat karena kedinginan.

"Sasuke-sama, bagaimana bisa anda melakukan ini?" ujar salah seorang pria yang berada di bagian depan dari mereka. "Anda masih sakit, suhu dingin di luar tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda." Tambahnya.

"Aku hanya bosan harus terus berbaring di rumah sakit. Lagi pula aku ini belum sekarat."

"Tapi, Sasuke-sama… Madara-sama akan mencemaskan anda jika_"

"Sudah kubilang_"

Brugh..

"Kyaa_"

"Sasuke-sama!"

Secara bersaan semua memekik kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba limbung dan jatuh kebelakang tepat ditempat Hinata berdiri, sontak orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam yang ternyata pengawal Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap punggungnya dan tentu saja Hinata hingga keduanya tak terjatuh di kerasnya aspal trotoar.

…

…

…

_Konoha Hospital, 09.45 p.m_

Suara berisik di ruang koridor menjadi ciri khas di sekitar ruang rawat bernomor 107, ruang rawat Sasuke. Beberapa dokter ahli beserta perawat tak hentinya mondar-mandir di area koridor ruangan sambil membawa berbagai peralatan medis.

Di luar koridor, duduk Hinata dan seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis 18 tahun itu terus memainkan jarinya yang berkeringat dingin, ia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebalnya saat sepasang mata kelam yang mirip dengan milik Sasuke terus menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak beberapa menit kedatangannya bersama segerombol orang yang membawa Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke?" ujar pria yang di ketahui Hinata bernama Madara, kakek Sasuke yang masih terlihat segar meski usianya tak lagi muda itu.

"E-eh, s-saya…" Hinata tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya saat tatapan intens Madara tertuju padanya, sehingga ia kembali menunduk setelah memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Apa kau, pacarnya?"

"Ap_ b-bu-bu-buka-n.." Hinata mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena sulit bicara lancar hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'bukan'. "A-ano.. saya pe-permisi..!" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Sasuke menderita kerusakan kronis pada jantungnya sejak ia kecil."

"E-eh?" Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkahnya pada saat itu juga. Yang jelas, ucapan Madara barusan sukses membuatnya menahan nafasnya beberapa detik.

"Aku merawatnya sejak ia berusia 9 tahun setelah kedua orang tua dan kakaknya tewas dalam kecelakaan maut beberapa tahun silam."

Hinata semakin kehilangan kata-katanya, ia perlahan kembali duduk saat Madara duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya. "Sejak itu jantung Sasuke semakin melemah, ia nyaris tak pernah absen dari rumah sakit dan bahkan sempat beberapa kali masuk ruang UGD." Hinata bungkam, tak dapat di bayangkannya seperti apa rasanya berada di posisi Sasuke saat ini.

"L-lalu.." Hinata menunduk, "Ba-bagaimana dengan k-keadaanya saat i-ini?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah apa dan mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri seolah sesuatu sedang meremasnya erat hingga membuat matanya terasa perih.

_Jangan menangis!_

"Dokter menyarankan untuk melakukan pencangkokan jantung secepatnya atau.."

'Nyawanya tak terselamatkan..' sambung Hinata dalam hati. Perlahan lelehan air mata jatuh begitu saja melewati pipi gempalnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

_Jangan menangis!_

Hinata berusaha sebisanya untuk mengusap jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua matanya, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit baginya untuk berhenti mengeluarkan cairan asin itu. Madara menghela nafas berat, senyum lelah yang ditunjukkannya sangat jelas menunjukkan jika ia butuh istirhat.

"Namun sejak dulu Sasuke selalu menolak transplatasi pada jantungnya." Kali ini isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata, dan hal itu menarik perhatian Madara yang sebelumnya tertuju pada lantai di bawahnya. Tatapan Madara berubah melembut, perlahan tangannya terulur menepuk ujung rambut Hinata pelan.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, Sasuke tak selemah yang kau bayangkan." Ucapan Madara membuat isakan Hinata sedikit mereda, gadis yang masih mengusap matanya itu memandang Madara sambil mengangguk kecil.

_Kenapa menangis?_

Percakapan mereka berakhir saat seorang dokter yang menangani Sasuke keluar dari ruang rawat dan menghampiri keduanya. Sontak secara bersamaan Madara maupun Hinata berdiri menunggu berita –apapun itu- yang akan di sampaikan dokter selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" meski nada suara Madara terdengar datar namun tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkan cucu satu-satunya tersebut. Sang dokter berambut perak hanya menghela nafas berat, di perbaikinya letak kacamatanya sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah Madara dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kita harus segera melakukan transplatasi! Keadaannya semakin memburuk setelah berada di suhu rendah seperti sekarang."

…

"Tidak mau!" jawab suara itu cepat.

Ketiganya menoleh secara bersamaan kearah pintu kamar, di sana berdiri Sasuke yang menopang berat tubuhnya menggunakan bingkai pintu. Madara segera memanggil para bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga Sasuke untuk membawa tuannya kembali kedalam kamar sebelum akhirnya di tepis kasar oleh Uchiha muda itu.

"Jangan pernah mengatur hidupku!" ujar Sasuke dingin menatap kakeknya, sesaat mata kelamnya tertumbuk pada gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari kakeknya.

Raut wajah Hinata tampak sedih, ia menatap iba kearah Sasuke yang jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tadi di temuinya. Sasuke yang tadi terlihat lebih ramah dan tegar di bandingkan dengan Sasuke yang sekarang.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis lagi.

….

…

…

Saat kita dijalan yang sama,

Mengapa kau ingin menjauh?

Apa kau membenciku karena aku tak memihak padamu?

Aku semakin tak mengenalmu meski aku tahu siapa dirimu

Kabut yang menghalangi kita terlalu tebal sehingga sulit untuk ku tembus

Aku sakit saat kau tak melihatku lagi,

Tapi aku sangat menderita saat melihatmu terluka.

…

…

…

Tok… tok..

Ceklek,

"Ohayou…" sapa Hinata lembut, di gendongannya terdapat rangkaian bunga Lily putih dan forget-me-not yang menyebarkan aroma khas serta sekantung penuh tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke. Meski baru beberapa hari, tapi Hinata mulai memahami kebiasaan Sasuke, beberapa makanan kesukaannya, dan bahkan melalui kakek Madara ia jadi tahu banyak tentang keluarga Uchiha.

Perlahan senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat seorang pria yang beberapa hari ini sering ia kunjungi berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi menyamping berlawanan dengan kedatangannya.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu di sini lagi!"

Hinata cuek meski Sasuke sering mengucapkan kata kasar padanya, ia –mencoba- terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dan kasar Sasuke setiap kali ia datang. Sejak hari itu, Sasuke benar-benar tak seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia sering marah padanya dan mengusirnya begitu saja.

Hinata mengganti rangkaian bunga sebelumnya dengan bunga yang baru ia bawa, setelahnya ia menarik kursi mendekati ranjang Sasuke. "Aku membawakanmu buah tomat," ujar Hinata tenang sambil meletakkan kantongan putih itu diatas meja dekat ranjang tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"…"

"Apa perlu ku potongkan untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Hinata kembali menunduk, berfikir untuk mencari topik pembicaraan –apapun- asal bisa membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan pita suaranya kembali. "Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

"Tch.." Sasuke mendecih malas, ia tahu yang di maksud Hinata adalah transplatasi jantungnya. "Berhentilah memaksaku!" ujarnya dingin.

Hinata menatap vas bunga disamping ranjang Sasuke, "Kau tahu kenapa setiap aku datang selalu membawakanmu rangkaian bunga yang sama?" Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Pemilik toko bilang rangkaian bunga ini melambangkan ketenangan dan harapan . Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi setidaknya harapan ada untuk kesembuhanmu."

"…"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

Selang beberapa lama Hinata kembali membuka suaranya. "Dulu… ibuku juga pernah menderita penyakit mematikan." Hinata menjeda kalimatnya, memastikan jika Sasuke mendengarkannya dan seandainya pria Uchiha itu tak mendengarkannya juga, ia akan tetap bercerita.

"Aku tidak tahu apa nama penyakitnya, tapi saat itu kondisi ibu sangat menyedihkan, meski setiap bertemu kami ia akan tersenyum namun itu tidak cukup membuatku merasa lega. Hampir setiap malam aku dan adikku menangis dan berdoa semoga Tuhan mau menyembuhkan penyakitnya." Hinata tersenyum simpul, menarik nafas dalam untuk berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, "namun Tuhan ternyata berkata lain, kondisi ibu semakin memburuk dan kami tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk berobat."

"Saat musim dingin, tepatnya malam sebelum hari ulang tahunku tiba, Ibu meninggal… Sejak hari itu, setiap hari jadiku tiba aku akan menangis sampai pagi." Hinata kembali menarik nafas dalam mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sesaat, aku merasa iri padamu. Kau memiliki banyak harta untuk pengobatanmu_"

"Kemungkinannya.."pada akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya,

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata, "Kemungkinanku untuk selamat hanya 25%," Hinata tertegun, senyum miris yang tadi sempat singgah di bibirnya memudar saat mencerna tiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Menurutmu seberapa besar harapan hidupku…"

Hinata terdiam, seolah tengah berfikir. "Bukankah lebih baik begini? Aku masih tetap bernafas meski entah sampai kapan_"

"Sasuke dengar..!" potong Hinata tiba-tiba, "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu, ta-pi…" Hinata menjeda kalimatnya, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedihnya di balik poni tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Menyerah sebelum berusaha juga b-bukan jalan keluarnya." Hinata mulai meremas rok selututnya, menyalurkan emosi yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, "kenapa kita harus terus sembunyi dari kenyataan?" Hinata kembali merasakan matanya yang berair.

"…"

"Bu-bukankah hiks.. l-lebih bijak jika kita meng-hadapinya?" Hinata berdiri sambil menggosok matanya menggunakan lengannya mirip anak kecil, tapi ia tak perduli lagi, toh sejak awal ia memang ingin menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku seperti orang jahat!" ujar Sasuke sinis, namun ia berniat untuk meredam tangisan gadis itu yang kian menjadi.

"S-sasuke…"

hug~

Tanpa berfikir panjang Hinata segera menubruk Sasuke, memeluknya erat tak perduli meski seandainya Sasuke merasa sesak. "Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Apapun asal k-kau, kau tetap hidup." bisik Hinata lemah di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa frustasinya aku… a-aku.. aku_"

"_Urusai_!"

"Huh?"

"Diamlah sebentar, Kalau sudah begini aku jadi ingin tidur!" Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang dengan tetap memeluk Hinata,kemudian ia memiringkan tubuhnya hingga posisi keduanya saling berpelukan.

"Ta-tapi, S-sa-Sasuke.." wajah Hinata kian merona. Jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke yang begitu dekat membuat jantungnya berpacu seolah tengah berlari.

"Hn. Aku sangat lelah… Hinata," bisik Sasuke parau, perlahan Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara leher dan bahun Sasuke, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint bercampur obat milik Sasuke.

"Tetaplah hidup seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal!" bisiknya pelan sambil meremas kemeja rumah sakit yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"…" tak ada respon dari Sasuke, hanya ada suara dengkuran kecil yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Tak menunggu lama, Hinata ikut memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menyusul Sasuke di alam mimpinya sendiri. "Oyasumi.. Sasuke-kun~"

…

…

…

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa amat berat, secara refleks ia mengulurkan tangannya mencari-cari sosok yang memeluknya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum ia tertidur. Merasa tak menemukan sosok yang di carinya, Hinata mengerang pelan lalu memusatkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada sisi ranjang yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, Hinata menuruni ranjang sambil menguap kecil dan mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Pada saat itulah muncul dokter Kabuto, dokter spesialis jantung yang menangani Sasuke. Melihat raut wajah yang di tunjukkan sang dokter berkacamata, Hinata yakin terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke saat ia terlelap tadi.

"A-apa ada hal b-buruk yang ter-jadi?" tanya Hinata ragu, jantungnya memompa dengan kencang takut jika sang dokter benar-benar menyampaikan berita buruk tentang Sasuke.

"Kami akan berusaha..!"

"Eh, m-maksud-nya?"

"Kerusakan jantung Sasuke sudah mencapai puncaknya, kami harus segera melakukan operasi transplatasi tanpa melakukan terapi terlebih dulu.. dengan kata lain, kemungkinannya semakin tipis dan kita hanya bisa berharap akan ada mukjizat untuk keselamatan nyawanya." Kabuto tampak memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "saat kami membawa Sasuke tadi, dia melarang siapapun untuk membangunkanmu, jadi kami tetap membiarkanmu tidur." Keheningan tercipta setelah Kabuto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kemudian dokter muda itu menepuk pundak Hinata pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Hinata termenung, memutar semua kejadian di memorynya berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak, hingga selang beberapa detik tubuh Hinata merosot jatuh berlutut dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ibu…" bisik Hinata pelan.

…

"_Aku takut jika operasinya gagal, aku tidak bisa lagi melihat kakek... aku tidak bisa melihatmu…"_

…

Jika Tuhan mau memberiku satu permohonan,

Maka aku harap waktu dapat berhenti saat ini juga

Agar kelak di kemudian hari, aku tetap bisa melihatmu

Seperti dulu, sekarang dan di masa yang akan datang…

Hey,

Seperti apa rasanya berasa di posisimu sekarang?

Apa kau sangat menderita? Apakah mungkin kelak kau akan marah pada Tuhan?

Disini, aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Aku ingin bisa berbagi kesakitan, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan…

…

…

…

Angin berhembus pelan melewati helaian rambut indigo Hinata, lembayung yang tak lama lagi sampai pada puncaknya untuk menyinari bumi membuat langkah gadis itu sedikit lebih cepat menapaki tiap anak tangga menuju puncak bukit. Di tangannya sudah tersemat sebuket bunga lily putih.

"Maaf aku terlambat mengunjungimu…" gumamnya lemah seraya meletakkan buket bunganya pada sebuah batu dengan ukiran di atasnya. "Seperti janjiku, aku kembali membawa bunga untukmu…" Hinata mengembangkan senyum kecil, nafas halusnya menimbulkan kepulan asap tipis menguar di sekitar wajahnya.

Angin kembali berhembus lembut, menerbangkan daun momoji yang berguguran menerpa tubuh mungil Hinata yang diselimuti sweater tebal, benar juga, tak lama lagi musim gugur akan segera berakhir berganti musim dingin yang dipenuhi butiran putihnya salju. Tak ayal gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, perlahan Hinata memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan desiran angin membawa daun momoji menerpa wajah damainya beserta aroma dari kayu basah yang tercium jelas di indra penciumannya.

Di saat itu, ia dapat merasakan kehadirannya… seolah sosoknya menjelma menjadi ribuan daun yang terbawa angin dan membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Suara gemerisik menambah kesan damai di sore itu saat bersamaan dengan terbukanya kelopak mata indah itu.

Hinata kembali menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Arigatou…"

…

…

…

Drrtt..ddrrtt…

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Hn."_

"Ah," Hinata sedikit tersentak saat mendengar gumaman seseorang di seberang telfon. Hinata bisa menebak jika sekarang orang itu –Sasuke, sedang memasang wajah masamnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain kecuali dirinya.

Selang beberapa detik, telinga Hinata kembali di isi suara bariton yang terdengar serak. _"Kau tidak datang."_ Hinata jelas tahu jika Sasuke sedang tidak bertanya. _"Kemarin juga."_ Tambahnya tetap dengan nada datar.

"S-Sasuke,.. a-apa kau me-merindukan_"

"_Bunga yang kau bawa kemarin kering,"_ potong Sasuke cepat, _"Perlu di ganti!"_ tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Dalam diam Hinata tersenyum lebar, membuat wajah ayunya bertambah 100 kali lipat. "Aa_… _b-begitu.." sekilas sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak lama ia pendam ingin ia tanyakan, "Sasuke…" Hinata sengaja menjeda untuk memejamkan mata, menghirup dalam-dalam udara musim gugur, tanpa membuang waktu gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan makam ibunya. "Kenapa…du-dulu kau bisa ada di tempat itu?" Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas saat itu juga.

"_Hn."_

"Waktu itu, kau h-hanya mengenakan piyama tanpa alas kaki… apa kau ka-kabur?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya gumaman kecil yang tak jelas di telinga Hinata. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke kembali berdehem. "_Datanglah atau tidak usah sama sekali_." ujar Sasuke datar dan cepat sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara 'nuutt' panjang.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya meninggalkan area pemakaman ibunya. Saat hampir sampai di depan anak tangga, gadis itu mengingat sesuatu kemudian ia merogoh saku tasnya dan meraih ponsel putih didalamnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di atasnya.

'_Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat, tidak usah menunggu..'_

Sent to **Neji-niisan**

Setelah menyematkan ponselnya kembali, ia lalu berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat, semoga saja toko bunga yang biasa ia kunjungi belum tutup atau seseorang di rumah sakit tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

…**Owari…**

**Epilog**

Sasuke POV

July 23,

Udara hangat di musim panas malam itu terasa tak nyaman bagiku, aku yang duduk setengah berbaring di ranjang rawatku hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku yang –berusaha- terlihat bahagia untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunku yang ke 16.

Aku bahkan tak memperdulikan Naruto dan teman-temanku yang juga ikut memberi kejutan untukku. Bagiku tak ada gunanya mengadakan pesta seperti ini di tengah penyakit yang terus menggerogoti usiaku.

Tidak, aku sama sekali tak menyesali penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhu ini, justru aku merasa ini lebih baik karena dengan begitu aku bisa lebih cepat menyusul keluargaku yang lebih dulu meninggalkanku. Meski kadang rasa sakit itu begitu menyiksaku, tapi aku tetap tak ingin sembuh.

Atau mungkin masih belum ingin sembuh.

Karena di hari itu, di pertengahan musim panas, aku melihatnya. Melalui kaca jendela rumah sakit, di sudut taman yang tak jauh dari gedung rumah sakit, seorang gadis mungil yang selalu membawa gitar bersamanya.

Hampir setiap malam aku melihatnya duduk menyudut sambil memainkan gitar dan sepertinya ia juga pandai bernyanyi. Ia tak terlihat seperti penyanyi jalanan sebab ia benyanyi tak di depan umum dan bahkan sebaliknya.

Semenjak hari itu, aku semakin sering memperhatikannya di tempat ini, melihatnya begitu menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Bahkan tanpa sadar, aku terkadang dapat melupakan semua yang ada di sekitarku seolah duniaku ada pada gadis itu, ia tampak biasa seperti gadis pada umumnya, namun caranya bermain gitar dan setiap kali bibirnya bergerak ia terlihat begitu mempesona. Sederhana namun istimewa.

Hingga akhirnya rasa penasaranku memaksaku untuk menemuinya, meski pada awalnya aku begitu ragu, tapi akhirnya aku keluar juga dengan 'sedikit' mengecoh para penjaga.

Saat aku berjalan mendekat, samar-samar aku mulai mendengarnya bernyanyi. Suaranya begitu lembut seolah aku mendengar suara dari surga, begitu tenang dan damai.

"Suaramu bagus." Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Ia terlihat kaget dan ketakutan. Cara bicaranya yang gagap terlihat lucu bagiku.

Meski aku menderita penyakit berat, namun banyak yang mengakui jika aku ini memiliki wajah tampan, tapi entah mengapa gadis ini berbeda, ia terlihat ketakutan padaku hingga membuatku penasaran dan terus mengikutinya.

Hingga mereka mengubah segalanya, membuatku terlihat lemah dimata gadis bernama seperti cahaya itu. sejak hari itu, aku bersikap acuh padanya seolah aku tak membutuhkannya.

Tidak, bukan berarti aku tak membutuhkannya. Sebaliknya, keberadaannya di sisiku seolah bisa menghilangkan penyakitku untuk sejenak. Ya, ia selalu di sisiku, tersenyum ramah dan tak pernah perduli jika aku mengabaikannya.

Saat melihatnya menangis membuatku hancur, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu takut mati. Aku takut tak bisa melihatnya tertawa ataupun menangis, atau tak bisa melindunginya lagi saat ia tersakiti.

Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan transplatasi dengan resiko yang begitu besar, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ditengah keadaan kritis itu, tak ada satupun ingatan yang tertinggal dibenakku selain melihatnya tersenyum sambil membawa karangan bunga. Pada saat itu aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa membuka mata atau tidak, yang jelas di setiap waktu aku seolah mendapat semangat dari seseorang yang memiliki senyum mirip dengan Hinata.

Wanita cerewet bergaun putih yang suka membawa bunga lily di tangannya, bercerita banyak tentang Hinata dan suka mengeluh jika ia tak bisa menghentikan Hinata yang sedang menangis. Meski sedikit menyebalkan, tapi aku merasa dia wanita yang baik.

Hari ini, selang sebulan setelah berhasil melewati masa kritis, aku menghubunginya. Memintanya datang dengan alasan yang terbilang murahan, sekalipun aku berbohong tapi aku yakin ia terlalu baik untuk tak mempercayaiku.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, aku kembali menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo.. apa cincin yang kupesan sudah ada?... Baiklah aku mengerti." Aku tersenyum simpul memandang layar ponsel, aku penasaran seperti apa ekspresinya nanti saat aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku.

"Awas saja jika dia berani menolakku.." gumamku dengan senyum evil.

Karena sekarang aku sudah sembuh, aku tampan, kaya dan aku jenius.. dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku!

…

_Demon is back.._

_HOHO,,,_

…

…

…

**;~OWARI~;**

**Author's note: dibagian akhir sasu-pyon narsis amat =_="*plak***

**Oohay… Hikari datang bawa oneshoot, yeps fic ini saya persembahkan buat event SHDL, gak tau sesuai tema apa ngak*doubleplak*.. gomen, tapi saya blank banget sama tema yang ada(apadeh). Anyway, lagu yang dibawain Hina itu lagunya IU(loving you), Saya lagi gandrung sama tuh lagu jadi kalo ngebayangin Hina nyanyi itu rasanya gimanaa gitu. Trus..trus.. trus.. perempuan yang di cerita Sasu pas dia koma tadi mamanya Hina, yaah.. anggep aja kalo mamanya Hina udah ngerestuin mereka(maksa*plak)**

**Ok, abaikan ocehan yang di atas, adakah yang berkenan memberikan reviews?**

**Kalo iya mohon klik 'REVIEW' di bawah ini ya?*puppy-eyes-no-jutsu***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEAASSSEEE! /(^_)V**


End file.
